¡¡Ya No Soy El Mismo!
by inuyashadaiyoukai
Summary: Leon Kennedy luego de unas "mini vacaciones" sera enviado a una misión en un laboratorio de umbrella en ucrania pero descubrirá una verdad que dará vuelta su vida como la conocía, al borde de la muerte algo en su sangre despertara logrando salir de los fríos brazos de la muerte. Leon x Ada, contenido Lemon y mas


Un Cambio Inesperado

un rubio comenzaba a despertar, sus ojos eran de un fuerte color azul cielo los cuales se movian de un lado a otro tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

tch un dia mas de papeleo, genial-dijo con cansancio antes de levantarse y ir a darse un baño, con pasos firmes salio de su departamento y subio a su auto para ir a trabajar.

luego de unos minutos llego a un complejo de oficinas cerca de la casa presidencial y entro en el lugar con una cara de pocos amigos.

¿mala noche leon?-pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes acompañado de unos lentes de montura y un traje de oficinista

no siempre te levantas con ganas de contar chistes hunnigan-dijo algo molesto.

por tu manera de expresarte debo decir que tus mini vacaciones no fueron como esperabas-dijo mientras miraba la cara del agente hacer un gesto agrio.

si tan solo supieras lo que se siente ser usado-susurro en lo bajo sin que la castaña lo escuche- no pasa nada hunnigan, ya se me pasara por lo pronto ire a hacer mi papeleo-dijo serio antes de seguir caminando.

espera... el presidente quiere verte, te asignaran una nueva mision-exclamo antes de que leon asintiera y comenzara a caminar hacia la casa presidencial.

ya han pasado 2 meses desde que su mision en españa con el objetivo de rescatar a la hija del presidente habia terminado, en ese tiempo el presidente Graham dimitio de su cargo al ver que muchos peligros asecharian a su familia mientras estuviera como presidente, el cargo automaticamente fue tomado por alguien a quien leon consideraba un gran amigo, Adam Benford.

ambos compartian un mismo ideal, un mismo objetivo, acabar con el bio-terrorismo sobre la tierra pero esa meta es demasiado dificil se contamos el hecho de que Umbrella aun operaba desde las sombras y no solo ellos si no antiguos afiliados a la compania como el caso de Albert Wesker hacian que ese objetivo se vea como algo lejano.

alto, identifiquese-exclamo un guardia del servicio secreto que cuidaba de la seguridad del presidente.

Leon S Kennedy-dijo serio mientras el guardia veia algo intimidado los ojos del rubio, los ojos de alguien que no temia a la muerte porque ya estuvo cerca de ella muchas veces.

esta bien, puede pasar-dijo el segundo guardia mientras le habria las puertas al rubio el cual entro con pasos calmado, dentro del despacho pudo ver a un hombre de cabello canoso con anteojos vestido de forma formal, el actual presidente de Adam Benford.

Leon, es un gusto verte de nuevo ¿pudiste disfrutar tus mini vacaciones?-pregunto adam con una sonrisa a su viejo amigo y agente, conocio a Leon luego del incidente de Raccon City en 1998 viendolo como un muchacho capas, alguien que logro salir del mismisimo infierno en la tierra.

en ese tiempo Leon recien comenzaba su formacion como agente del gobierno, era un chico entusiasta con un sentido del deber firme pero con el paso del tiempo ese niño quedo atras.

lo mismo digo adam, hunnigan me dijo que me asignarian una nueva mision ¿es cierto?-pregunto con calma, uno de los pocos momentos que se permitia comportarse sin frialdad era ante su amigo y ante hunnigan, luego de eso todo aquel desconocido solo conocia la faceta taciturna suya.

si, se a librado una fuga viral en unas instalaciones de Umbrella en "Berestechko" Ucrania-dijo dandole unos informes- por lo que tengo entendido un sistema de seguridad de las instalaciones tiene a las armas bio-organicas encerradas en el lugar, el caso es que hay mucho informacion que puede ser util en ese lugar pero nadie esta capacitado para entrar exepto tu-explico mientras leon lo miraba.

parece mas una mision suicida-dijo con burla en sus palabras- bien primero tengo que abastecerme de armamento para la ocasion-dijo mientras adam asentia.

al llegar al lugar un equipo militar tendra mucho armamento esperando por ti, al momento de que tu salgas de las instalaciones da la orden de reducirla a cenizas para asegurarnos de que nada salga de ese lugar-dijo adam mientras leon asentia antes de que ambos se den un apreton de manos.

partire en 2 horas para aya-dijo Leon mientras adam asentia.

te deseo la mejor de la suerte-dijo mientras leon lo saludaba antes de irse- ¿algun dia entenderas que ella solo te hara sufrir?-se pregunto en voz alta, el era conciente del problema de su agente con cierta espia, ambos eran de bandos diferentes y con vidas diferentes pero de algo adam estaba seguro, esa mujer solo lo haria sufrir y lo terminaria de romper.- "solo espero que si ella lo lastima el pueda salir adelante y no se rompa"-penso algo decaido por el sufrimiento de su amigo.

1 Dia Despues.

Leon iba en un auto proporcionado por el gobierno, hace tan solo 2 horas habia llegado a Ucrania o mas especifico a una de sus ciudades menores "Berestchko". leon piso el acelerador para llegar mas rapido a las instalaciones de Umbrella a las afueras de la ciudad.

mientras conducia su cabeza era un lio de pensamientos, por empezar la verdadera razon de su mal humor el cual tenia un solo nombre marcado, Ada.

desde lo ocurrido en españa dias despues volvio a encontrarse con ella, no paso mucho solo una noche inesperada para el, una noche en la cual el deseo hacia ella el cual habia renacido cuando la vio en su mision en españa fue calmado pero al despertar ya no esstaba.

eso se repitio 3 veces en los 2 meses de vacaciones que tuvo y siempre ocurria lo mismo, no importaba cuanto le rogara entre la nebulosa de placer que llevaban el que no se fuera, que no lo dejara solo, que la amaba.

al final solo terminaba en decepcion al ver que al dia siguiente ella ya no estaba, llego a preguntarse si para ada era algo realmente algo especial o solo alguien a quien usar a su conveniencia.

no mentia en lo que decia, el la amaba, en los 6 años que no se habian visto desde raccon city hasta su mision en españa nunca la habia olvidado, sufrio mucho al pensar que habia muerto pero ese sufriento se esfumo cuando 1 año despues llego un informe que revelaban que ella estaba mas viva que nunca haciendo que algo dentro de el reviviera.

pero parece que a la espia eso no le interezaba en lo absoluto y que solo le divertia ver como el hacia el estupido al perseguirla, no queria pensar en esa posibilidad pero todo le descubrido hasta ahora apuntaba a que el era un mero juguete para los caprichos de Ada Wong.

"esto es una verdadera mierda"-penso al llegar al lugar viendo a muchos militares en el lugar, bajo del auto y llamo al general de ese pequeño batallon.

tu debes ser el agente Kennedy, mi nombre es Daniel Born general del 4to batallon de la fuerza militar de estados unidos-dijo un hombre afroamericano sin cabello con una constextura musculosa y una sonrisa carismatica.

un gusto Daniel, soy Leon S Kennedy agente al servicio de adam benford, quisiera que nuestra platica fuera en un lugar mas calmado pero tengo que empezar la mision cuanto antes-dijo serio mientras que el general asentia.

sigame agente kennedy que aqui encontrara de todo para divertirse-dijo sonriendo mientras que leon lo seguia hasta una carpa y al entrar vio el sueño de cualquier amante de las armas- tome las que quiera, estan a disposicion suya-dijo daniel antes de salir de la carpa.

como niño en dulceria-dijo con burla al ver una gran cantidad de armas en el lugar, como arma priincipal se decidio por un fusil de asalto.

El TAR-21, o simplemente Tavor, es un moderno fusil de asalto de calibre 5,56 mm fabricado por Israel, considerado como una de las mejores armas de su categoría por su fiabilidad en condiciones adversas.2 Las siglas "TAR-21" significan en inglés "Fusil de Asalto Tavor.

la segunda arma por tomar fue una pistola de 9mm que le traian muchos recuerdos a leon. una H&K VP70.

La H&K VP70 es una pistola de doble acción única, capaz de disparar en modo semiautomático y en ráfaga corta (tres disparos), con un cargador de 18 cartuchos 9 x 19 Parabellum y fabricada por la empresa armera alemana Heckler & Koch.

mira que bien, creo que tu y yo nos divertiremos en grande-dijo tomando un revolver que a simple vista se notaba poderoso, un revolver Smith & Wesson modelo 686

La Smith & Wesson modelo 686 es uno de los revolver de seis o siete disparos de doble acción fabricado por Smith & Wesson de calibre para el cartucho de 357.

y por ultimo leon tomo un sub fusil de apoyo en el caso de quedarse sin balas en armas primarias, eligio un Sub Fusil PP-2000.

El PP-2000 es un moderno subfusil compacto fabricado por la Oficina de Diseño de Instrumentos KBP. Fue expuesto al público por vez primera en Moscú durante la exhibición Interpolytech 2004, aunque su patente fue remitido en el 2001 y suministrado en el 2003.

creo que con esto estare bien por ahora, prefiero ir algo ligero en vez de llevarme una escopeta que valla a pesar bastante-dijo leon hablando solo antes de ponerse una chaqueta color negro acompañado de unos pantalos claros y zapatos negros a juego.

con pasos firmes llego al punto de encuentro viendo unas instalaciones parecidas a fabricas en el cual estaba daniel junto a algunos soldados.

Kennedy veo que ya estas preparado pero a lo que vinimos, la zona de la superficie esta completamente asegurada pero el problema son las instalaciones subterranias las cuales deben estar plagadas de armas bio-organicas, hay dos ascensores siendo el de la norte y la zona sur, tenemos entendidos que el ascensor de la zona sur esta plagado de enemigos pero en cambio el ascensor de la zona norte es seguro-explico el militar.

entiendo, en ese caso usare la entrada norte para evitarme problemas-dijo serio mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el ascensor de la zona norte.

Minutos despues.

Leon bajaba por medio del ascensor hacia las instalaciones subterraneas mientras pensaba si los de umbrella tenian un serio problema con instalaciones ocultas bajo tierra, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mientras Leon era recibido por pasillos sumidos en oscuridad.

Tipico-dijo rodando los ojos mientras saca su VP70 de su funda, algo en el le decia que las luces no estaban apagadas porque si y no hubo error alguno.

Leon escucho pasos arrastrandose en el lugar seguido de un pequeño bramido de algun ser que con tan solo los ruidos que hacia delataban su hambre, al agente lo golpeo un potente olor a carne putrefacta y la fuente de ese olor llego rapidamente a sus ojos.

correspondia a un hombre vestido con una bata de cientifico el cual tenia la iris de los ojos de un color blanquesino, el pomulo derehco habia desaparecido por completo como si hubiera sido arrancado de cuajo mientras que estiraba sus manos palidas con dirreccion a leon.

"como extranñaba a los zombis"-penso con sarcasmo marcado mientras veia al zombie dando un gemido de hambre, leon no estaba dispuesto a gastar balas por lo cual haciendo gala de su velocidad otorgada por años de entrenamiento intensivo se posiciono detras del zombie y quebro el cuello del no-muerto haciendo que este caiga al suelo muerto de forma definitiva.- "suerte que tengo guantes"-penso con gracia al recordar que tenia guantes que evitaban que su piel tuviera contacto con la putrida piel de los no-muertos.

el agente siguio caminando hasta que llego a un laboratorio.

asi que aqui se inicio el desastre en las instalaciones-exclamo serio.

no te equivocas en nada-dijo una voz descononida a sus espaldas, leon giro rapidamente viendo a un cientifico el cual tenia una herida de bala en su hombro, tenia un rostro muy palido mientras que a sus pies habia un pequeño charco de sangre.

¿quien eres?-pregunto leon acercandose.

mi nombre es Eric, era trabajador de estas instalaciones antes de que todo se viniera abajo-exclamo serio- dime ¿eres del UBCS o un agente del gobierno?-pregunto con dificultad.

soy un agente del gobierno, mi nombre es Leon S Kennedy-dijo mirando al cientifico- ¿que paso aqui? ¿como se inicio este desastre?-pregunto con mirada afilada.

uno de los nuestros nos traiciono, era un espia al mando de albert wesker y por lo que pude averiguar se llevo una sepa de virus T y la unica sepa de virus progenitor-explico- antes de escapar tiro un recipiente con el virus T infectando a todos los que estaban aqui, tambien libero varias armas biologicas para que nos asesinaran antes de escapar-dijo.

entiendo-dijo leon- necesito encontrar cierta informacion ¿podrias brindarmela?-pregunto serio.

no me molestaria para nada hacer algo bien en mi vida-dijo sonriendo levemente- en ese escritorio estan todos los informes e investigaciones llevadas acabo aqui, tambien algunos de la central de umbrella en europa-dijo mas debilitado- como ultimo favor, no me queda mucho tiempo y como bien sabes una vez muera me levantare como uno de ellos puesto que si bien no me mordieron eso no quita que mi cadaver sera suceptible al virus, por favor, matame-rogo con la cabeza gacha mientras leon lo miraba serio antes de sacar su VP70 de su funda.

espero que puedas encontrar la paz en el otro mundo-exclamo mientras el cientifico sonreia al alegre, por lo menos no moriria devorado, en esa habitacion se esucho un disparo antes que el cientifico callera muerto al suelo aun con una leve sonrisa. leon encontro una manta color blanco y con ella cubrio al cientifico de umbrella.

algo afligido por tener que segar una vida aun cuando esta lo quiso comenzo a caminar hacia el escritiorio en el cual encontro varios informes desde los que iban desde armas bio-organicas hasta las operaciones a tomar en diferentes bases de europa, pero a un lado encontro un telefono de aspecto tecnologico el cual tenia la apariencia de un cristal rodeado en los bordes con un marco negro, era muy delgado a tal punto que con tan solo apretar con fuerza seria quebrado mientras que aun lado habia un micro chip, decidio encender ese celular y comenzo a revisar mensajes y demas hasta que llego a uno entre un jefe de una de las instalaciones de umbrella.

"mensaje De: Anderson."

"es increible como esa mujerzuela nos la jugo, logro infiltrarse en las instalaciones de aqui y robar una cepa de virus progenitor, por suerte no hubo inconveniente alguno puesto que pudmos evitar un riesgo mayor. busque mucha informacion de esta mujer".

"nombre ada wong, edad 28 años, sangre tipo B+, origen asiatico su padre es europeo su madre asiatica, su actual trabajo es el de ser una espia del renegado Albert Wesker al igual que tambien es su amante, se sabe que desde hace aproximadamente 6 años trabaja con Wesker siendo este el que encomendo traer una muestra del virus G desde Raccon City."

esto no puede ser, no debe ser real-dijo con la mirada baja, no queria creer que la mujer que amaba era amante del peor enemigo del mundo junto con umbrella, decidio seguir leyendo otros mensajes mientras que sus ojos tenian un brillo que rogaba que lo que veia no fuera cierto.

"Mensaje De: Arderson."

"oye travis me encontrado mas informacion de ella, por lo que encontre tambien es amante de un agente estadounidense, pobre tipo, si tan solo supiera que lo esta utilizando como medio para saber los planes del gobierno no creo que se lo tome tan bien. seria horrible que mientras tienes sexo con esa mujer al rato ella tenga con Albert Wesker".

"por lo que pude averiguar planea tener varios encuentros mas con ese agente antes de desaparecer del mapa de nuevo cuando tenga lo que quiere, como sea ella se infiltro aqui y robo muestras del virus progenitor por ordenes de albert wesker, es de maxima prioridad aumentar la seguridad del lugar para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir".

leon no decia nada, una unica lagrima callo por su rostro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"asi que es cierto, solo era un juego para ella, alguien que solo le servia como un juguete a su disposicion"-penso con furia mientras impactaba un puñetazo a un monitor de computadora atravesandolo mientras que en su cabeza solo auto-despreciaba asi mismo.

¿cuando fue que callo tan bajo para ser burlado de esa manera por una mujer? ¿tanta era su estupides que no vio la realidad delante de sus ojos o estaba tan cegado por ella que no quiso ver la realidad?.

mientras pensaba no se dio cuentra que algo se acercaba a su espalda pero cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde, un tajo de 5 garras impacto con su abdomen habriendo una profuda herida mientras era empujado contra una pared.

un hunter lo encontro con la guardia baja y aprovechando la ocasion logro herirlo.

"asi que asi morire, sabiendo que fui utilizado como un juguete todo este tiempo"-penso con sus ojos mostrando una frialdad e indiferencia a la muerte, de pronto sintio como cada musculo de su cuerpo quemaba, sentia como sus huesos se quebraban por si solos y se volvian a reconstruir, su herida comenzo a sanar a una velocidad extrema ni siquiera dejando cicatriz.

los ojos de leon se afilaron mientras se tornaban rojos como la sangre, con incredulidad se levanto del suelo sintiendose muchos mas fuerte que nunca, veia perfectamente bien en la oscuridad mientras frente suyo estaba el hunter el cual dio un paso atras por esos ojos rojos. visiblemente enojado el hunter dio un salto para decapitar a Leon.

"lento"-penso leon al ver como si el hunter se moviera en camara lenta, leon esquivo el zarpaso sin dificultad alguna, leon haciendo una maniobra de combate encajo una patada al torso del hunter sintiendo como los huesos del arma biologica se quebraban enviando a volar al hunter el cual se estrello contra una pared antes de caer muerto.

"¿que es esto?"-se pregunto antes de acercarse rapidamente a un espejo- "mis ojos, son iguales a los que tenia cuando estaba infectado con las plagas"-penso serio- "y si ¿el virus no se extermino por completo? tal vez queda la posibilidad que elimine la plaga pero el virus se acoplo a mi sistema"-penso mientras trataba de concentrarse mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad- "ya veo, tengo control total sobre esto"- leon miro el USB y lo abrio con el movil viendo que habia muchos informes sobre las plagas.

"Informe 1".

"hace 1 mes pudimos enncontrar un especimen del virus las plagas, dicho especimen tenia una pureza y conservacion sin precedentes lo que nos permitio crear 2 sepas, el primer sujeto de prueba logro sobrevivir a la plaga durante unos dias demostrando tener control total sobre armas biologicas con una inteliencia mas elevada que los zombies, al parecer la plaga tiene un factor que se ve mucho en animales como los lobos haciendo que las armas biologicas vean como un lider o alfa al portador de la plaga, no importa si no estan infectados con la plaga solo basta que la inteligencia del portador supere al del arma bio-organica algo sensillo puesto que la gran mayoria de estas no tienen una inteligencia desarrollada y solo se guian por instinto basico de alimentarse o asesinar a cualquier individuo diferente a ellos, en todo caso el portador de la plaga si es fuerte de mente podra doblegar a casi cualquier arma biologica para que sea su subordinado.

"Informe 2".

"el segundo sujeto de prueba a muerto, esta vez sobrevivio 29 dias y demostro mayor capacidad que el anterior, esta vez se demostro con creces las capacidades del virus las plagas ya que hicimos un pequeño experimento, lo encerramos en una sala de simulacion de combate junto a varias armas biologicas.

"en este caso usamos un objetivo mas poderoso para controlar, con lo que pudimos recuperar de la isla Sheena nos permitio crear un Tyrant T 103 el cual se uso en este experimento, liberamos alrededor de 20 chimera y como esperamos el sujeto de pruebo reacciono con miedo, automaticamente la plaga actuo por mano propia y el Tyrant comenzo a atacar a las chimera hasta matarlas a todas hasta que el sujeto de prueba dejo de temer haciendo que el tyrant se calme, lastimosamente tuvimos que asesinar a ambos dado el caso que el sujeto de prueba supo de su habilidad y ordeno al tyrant atacarnos".

"Informe 3".

"Logramamos crear una plaga mas fuerte ¡esto es grandioso! juntamos los analizis que hicmos a los dos sujetos de prueba y logramos crear el virus las plagas TP el cual logramos que no tenga las contras como quedar invalido por la plaga o ser controlado por ella hasta morir, el caso es que el virus es selectivo, probamos con dos sujetos y los mato en los primeros 5 minutos, deducimos que alguien con un tipo de sangre especial sobreviviria a la plaga asi que hasta nuevo aviso la ultima sepa quedara bajo resguardo en la boveda de los laboratorios."

interesante, tal vez eso me sea de gran ayuda-dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otra seccion mas alejada de los laboratorios, mientras caminaba solo podia pensar en que haria.

ahora era un fenomeno, no era un ser humano normal por lo cual no podia volver a trabajar en el gobierno ademas no queria ser usado de conejillo de indias por el gobierno, sabia que su amigo adam no lo haria pero no confiaba en los otros politicos que harian lo que fuera para analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

por fin llego al laboratorio y comenzo a inspeccionar todo el lugar en busca de ese dichosa boveda y luego de unos minutos la encontro aunque habia un trabajador muerto a su lado que por lo que se veia dentro de poco seria una mas de la multitud de zombies que plagaban el lugar, tomo la tarjeta del cadaver y abrio la boveda viendo que dentro habia un pequeño contenedor el cual por dentro tenia forma de ADN y por dentro tenia una sustancia color rojisa.

"por lo que veo mejoraron a tal punto el virus que no es necesario una plaga de control que se afirme al cuerpo"-penso serio antes de tomar el recipiente y abrirlo- "ya soy un fenomeno, si esto ayuda a que no me convierta en un monstruo como sadler en un futuro con gusto lo tomare"-penso antes de tomar de un sorbo todo el contenido.- Arrrrrgh-gimio de dolor al sentir como sus huesos una vez mas se rompian por completo antes de que nuevamente se regeneren solo que esta vez se sentia mas vivo que nunca- "veo que no funciono mal, por lo menos no soy un apuesto monstruo de cabello rubio que quiere asesinar a diestra y siniestra"-penso con burla antes de caminar hacia el ascensor de la zona sur, si bien sabia que debe estar plagado de zombies tal vez tenga algo de "ayuda" contra estos.

mientras caminaba se encontro con alrededor de 7 Licker los cuales estaban colgados del techo.

"veamos si lo que decian esos informes sirve de algo"-penso antes de concentrarse sintiendo como si adrenalina pura corriera por sus venas, al abrir sus ojos estos eran nuevamente color rojos.

los Lickers bajaron del techo y se acercaron a Leon calmadamente como un perro con su dueño.

Andando-dijo simplemente antes de pasar caminando al lado de ellos y comenzar a ser seguido por los Licker.

camino por unos minutos hasta que llego a un largo pasillo viendo a 3 hunters por lo cual penso que mientras mas mejor asi que uso sus habilidades y los monstruos anfibios comenzaron a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a una zona del tamaño de una cancha de tenis la cual estaba plagada de zombies.

a ellos-exclamo mientras los Licker y los Hunter salian a todo vapor comenzando a cortar la cabeza de los zombies en el caso de los Licker y arrancarlas de cuajo en el caso de los Hunters- valla que carniceria, si me hubieran dicho que las armas bio-organicas servirian como mi guarda espaldas personal no me lo creeria-dijo serio al ver que terminaron su trabajo- matense entre ustedes-dijo simplemente antes de que los Hunters y Licker comenzaran a matarse entre ellos- serviran como mis mascotas pero eso no quita que mi objetivo sigue vigente, acabare con el bio-terrorismo-dijo antes de seguir caminando mientras una voz se escuchaba.

"Alerta, el sistema de auto destruccion a sido activado, esta orden no puede ser cancelada".

hmp tan tipico-dijo con algo de gracia- ya que trabajare en las sombras no esta de mas dejarle esa informacion a adam antes de "morir"-dijo mientras sacaba el celular que consiguio en el laboratorio y enviar la copia de esos archivos obtenidos en el laboratorio junto al mensaje de "lo siento viejo amigo, no lo lograre ya que fui mordido por uno de ellos. por favor trata de cumplir con nuestro sueño de que el bio-terrorismo acabe".-"no me siento bien haciendo esto pero ya no tengo opcion"-penso serio antes de irse del lugar.

salio por el ascensor y comenzo a correr hacia el bosque, noto que su velocidad era una completa locura, practicamente veia pasar los arboles como borrones a su lado, cuando penso que estaba lo suficiente lejos para que el radio de la explosion no lo alcanze miro hacia atras nuevamente con una resolucion en mente.

Leon Kennedy a muerto junto a esas instalaciones.

solo esperaba que haya pasado un tiempo antes de darse a conocer que seguia vivo y coleando, por ahora trabajaria en las sombras y sobre todo joderia a wesker y umbrella por igual.

Corte.

bueno amigos de wattpad espero que les haya gustado, sin mas quiero decirles que este fic sera Aeon (Ada X Leon), quise hacer algo muy diferente a lo tipico usado y esto es darle poderes a Leon como los de Wesker porque a decir verdad, ahora leon odia a wesker con la misma intensidad que a umbrella pero no podia catapultar a leon a que valla a por wesker porque este lo mataria de una forma sensilla teniendo su fuerza y velocidad sobre-humanas y no haria a leon como a chris que parece que se tomo anabolicos con tal de tener fuerza para pelear mano a mano con wesker y siendo que no sirvio de mucho porque las putizas se las da igual.

en este caso leon tendra fuerza y velocidad a la par de wesker al igual que inmunidad contra los virus y un pequeño bonus sacado de a pelicual RE Damnation el cual es poder controlar B.O.W.S como a los Licker solo que en este caso podra controlar a mas armas bio-organicas pero no a todas si no sera intocable para medio mundo si tiene a bows a su disposicion.

muchas cosas que no queden claras en este primer capitulo seran aclaradas en el siguiente al igual que habra un POV de ada reaccionando a la muerte de Leon.

sin mas me despido.

Saludos.

XOXO


End file.
